Fighting Gravity
by Wildcard
Summary: AU. Sinedd destroys the Flux at the end of Season 1. It's not the smartest move he's ever made. Darkish.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Galactik Football, I'm making no profit off this story and I don't claim that the events represented in this story are canon. In fact, since you've all seen the second season, you KNOW this story isn't canon. Thankfully.

**Summary:** If the Flux is only used for Galactik Football matches, then why would it have mattered if Sinedd had destroyed it? AU from the end of the first season; a look at what could've happened if Sinedd had gone through with Bleylock's plans. Dedicated to Turkmen, who leaves awesome detailed reviews and totally has caught onto my schemes of writing fics to fill the holes in fandom, Mitsuko Soma, who appreciates good grammar and GFSista, the compulsive and loyal reviewer.

_Fighting Gravity_

_The theory of the multiverse claims that for everything that happened, there is a universe where it happened differently._

_This is true._

_-Alternate Realities: Who are you? By James Lurr_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sinedd stared at D'Jok and the Galactik Football Cup. Every one of his senses was sharpened; he was hyper-aware of the bending of the grass under his feet, the coolness of the air against his heated skin, and most of all, the Smog rumbling through his lungs, carried in his blood and filtered through his heart.

He'd miss it when it was gone.

Getting the Smog was the first time that Sinedd had felt like he'd truly managed to leave Akillian behind. No matter what it did to him, even though it had made him end the match against D'Jok prematurely, Sinedd still didn't want to give it up.

It was his proof that he wasn't just another orphan kid with big dreams. He was a Shadow. He was the best on the team, even though he wasn't from their planet.

…But being the best of their team hadn't been good enough.

They'd lost.

"Nooo! This can't be happening! This is impossible!"

Sinedd tuned out Artegor's shrieks of rage. All his attention was on the Cup that gleamed between D'Jok's hands.

They'd lost, but they hadn't lost everything.

"You haven't won yet, D'Jok." The small disc in his hand felt like a second chance. Briefly, across Sinedd's mind, the vision flashed of him kissing the Cup, then setting the device in place. He could still do it. He could still change Galactik Football forever.

The Cup wouldn't travel across the Galaxy with the Akillian Flux inside. There would be no Flux to display. Ever again.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

So close now.

Suddenly, Baldwin's voice snapped at him over his earpiece, "Sinedd! Don't do it."

Startled by the sound of the familiar voice, Sinedd's steps faltered, and he looked at the earpiece to see what was happening. "Baldwin?"

"Bleylock lied to you."

_No._ Sinedd's heart began to beat faster.

"He manipulated you for his own evil ends."

_Not again. Not another adult._

"He's the only one who wants to start a new war. And if you put the device on the Cup, you'll help him."

_So foolish._ Sinedd could see now he'd been so foolish. Bleylock had offered him the chance to make peace. Sinedd had been willing to sacrifice what was dearest to him – his Galactik Football career – for the sake of galactic peace.

He wouldn't now. He'd keep the disc. He'd deal with having lost to the Snow Kids. He'd beat them next time. He'd--

"Sinedd. Think of your parents. Don't start another war."

He snapped.

Bleylock had told him to do it for his parents. Artegor had told him to play well to make his parents proud. Aarch had mentioned that Sinedd's parents would've been disappointed if they could've seen how selfishly he played. And now Baldwin was using Sinedd's parents to try to make Sinedd do what he wanted? No. Sinedd wouldn't have it. No more of everyone using his parents' death against him. No more of Sinedd falling for it!

For the last time ever, Sinedd used the Smog. He teleported in front of D'Jok and grabbed the Cup from him, pushing D'Jok back so that he wouldn't be able to take it back.

"Sinedd!" Baldwin said as D'Jok stared at Sinedd with stunned, angry eyes, getting up to grab the Cup back, "You such a sore loser you can't even--"

Sinedd kicked him brutally in the ribs and the sound of D'Jok's ribs cracking echoed loudly through the stadium.

The outraged Flux society had already risen to their feet, but they were helpless to intervene. Sinedd had simply moved too fast.

"THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS!" Sinedd screamed, and slammed the disc into place.

Mid-teleport, on his way to stop Sinedd, Artegor felt the Smog leave him, torn out of his cells. He crashed heavily to the ground and lay motionless. Sinedd's teammates howled, the low, growl-like sound mingling with the high-pitched screaming of the Snow Kids as they too fell.

Every Flux in the galaxy was drawn to the Cup. For a handful of terrifying seconds, the sky was lit up with all the differently colored Fluxes, blue and green and yellow and white and black and bronze mingling together, streaking down into the Cup as if they were fireworks in reverse.

Sinedd held the Cup aloft, and the wild light of the Fluxes illuminated him sharply. He looked like an ancient torch bearer, running through the streets to warn the citizens that an army was coming.

His Smog was the last to go; Sinedd collapsed out from the tearing pain, falling to his knees and then onto his side.

The world went dark for him.

A moment later, as the last of the Fluxes sank into the Cup, the world went dark for everyone.

**Author's Note**: Uh. Me, try to juggle TWO multi-chapter stories in the same fandom? Never! Really! I'm not thinking about if Technoid would take over or who'd join the Pirates or how doing that would've made Sinedd a wanted man. Or whether football would keep being as popular with no Flux. (Or maybe I am. Just because jumping four years forwards and writing about how this'd affect everyone would be kinda cool). Anyway! Next chapter of Netherworld will be up tomorrow, cross my heart and hope to die.

Also,** a special shout-out to my readers in **Austria. *waves* Hello, fellow GF fans in the same country as me!

In the meantime, review this! Tell me what you think! Feedback is the best writing inspiration.

FF_


End file.
